


Lucifer Returns

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer had never liked God's plan so he had a plan of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Returns

Dean was unconscious on the floor, and Sam couldn't get to him. The witch had hit Sam with some spell that took control of his body when she grabbed her locket. She stepped forward to Sam and ran her fingertips down his cheeks. “You know what I want you to do,” she whispered as she placed an athame in his hand.

Sam fought his body as he found himself walking over to his brother. He rolled Dean on his back and dropped to straddle him. Sam raised the athame over his head in both hands. He fought with all his strength to keep his hands from slamming the blade into Dean's chest.

“Don't make me do this. I swear I'll kill you if you make me do this,” Sam threatened.

“You underestimate me, Sam Winchester. You couldn't kill me if you tried. More importantly, this spell isn't temporary. It's permanent if I want it to be. I control you now, and will as long as I choose to. I'm only letting you fight it just to see how much you want to save your brother. 

“I shouldn't bother letting you fight it at all. We both know how much they want him back in hell. He's the one who got away, after all. He's Alistair's best student, the new master torturer they want so badly. And you, you're going to be the the one who gives him back to them,” she purred.

“No!”

“You know he enjoyed it, Sam. All those souls he cut into and ripped apart? He enjoyed torturing each and every one. He told you that. Why not send him back to the only place he ever felt like he belonged? He liked the work, and he was good at it. I doubt he'll be angry for long. He'll probably be grateful to you for sending him home.”

“No!”

“Yes, Sam. If that's what I want, that will be exactly what happens. Of course, there is one way, and one way only, that Dean will get to live through this night. If you willingly become my servant without any spell, if you swear to do whatever I order you to when I order you to, I will allow Dean to keep breathing. And, Sam, if you try to back out, I will reinforce this spell and make you kill him while he begs you for his life.”

“Fine. You win. Just let Dean go.”

“Say it, Sam. Swear to me that you are now my willing and obedient servant forever.”

“I swear to you that I am now your willing and obedient servant forever if you let my brother go,” Sam said.

The witch chuckled and waved her hand. Dean vanished.

“What did you do to him?” Sam demanded. He jumped to his feet to charge the old witch.

She held her hand up and Sam was frozen in his tracks. “He's safe in his motel room, but try that again and he won't be.”

“I don't believe you.”

“It's true. He's safe in his room, out like a light. By the time he wakes up, everything will be much different. Now, Sam, your first order is to swear to me that you will forever be my humble and loyal servant no matter what happens?”

“Yes. Just leave Dean alone,” Sam said as he dropped his head.

“Say it,” the witch sneered.

“I swear to you that I will forever be your humble and loyal servant no matter what happens.”

“Very good,” the witch said as she removed the locket from her neck and showed Sam a strand of his own hair inside of it. She closed the locket and put it back on. “Just remember, I can control you any damn time I please. You belong to me now.” She waved her hand over the locket.

Sam felt it when control of his body returned to him. He wanted to kill the bitch on the spot. He knew he couldn't chance it because he had no way to know if she had cursed Dean to die if Sam refused her. He looked at the witch and asked, “What exactly do you want from me?”

“Everything, Sam. I want you to give me your mind, body, and soul to do whatever I choose with and to.”

“What? You can't buy an inflatable doll like a normal person? You have to have a human fuck toy?”

“You naive little boy. Yes, you will be my fuck toy, but you'll also be so much more. I really hope you adjust quickly. Should I maybe bring Dean back? Keep him in a nice cage where you can look but not touch? That would be a nice reminder of what you stand to lose, wouldn't it?” 

“Fine. You can have me. Just leave my brother alone.”

“He's so much more than a brother isn't he, Sam? No normal human would sacrifice what you are for just a brother. No, Dean's your soul mate, your reason for living, even your secret love. He wouldn't do this for you. You know that, right?”

“He sold his soul for me.”

“Yes, and look where that got him. He wouldn't sacrifice himself again. Others, yes. Himself, no.”

“Shut up.”

“Just making sure you know what you're doing, trading every part of yourself for a man who wouldn't do the same for you. I guess love really is blind,” the witch teased. She stepped closer to Sam and ran her fingers over his nipples. “Now, tell me you're mine.”

“I'm yours.”

Light began to glow from the witch. The room seemed to explode with brightness. Suddenly Sam felt small and trapped. He couldn't figure out what had happened.

“Ah, it's so nice to be home,” Sam heard the familiar voice in his head.

“Lucifer! Damn it, you tricked me!” Sam raged in his head.

“What? Just because I didn't tell you it was me? Just because you didn't know I got out of the cage? Or because I used your brother to get you to say yes?” Lucifer laughed at the thoughts going through Sam's head. “Yeah, I finally figured out how to get to you...Dean.”

“You've got me now so just keep your deal and leave Dean alone.”

“Sorry, Sammy, I can't do that. I decided in the pit that the only way to keep you as my vessel was to get rid of Dean so that you have nothing left to fight for. Imagine my surprise to see my Mark on his arm. That's more than I could have hoped for,” Lucifer laughed gleefully. “You do realize, don't you, that I am the only one who can control or kill Dean now? And that, through Dean, I have complete control of you. I own the Winchester brothers. I control you both now.”

“Just leave him alone, and I won't fight you at all. Just leave him alone,” Sam nearly begged.

“I've got great plans for big brother, Sammy, great plans. I think you're going to be very pleased when I'm done. Now, let's go get started.” Lucifer walked Sam's body out the front door of the house into the colorful light of sunrise.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam was aware of everything as Lucifer entered the motel room in his body. As Lucifer had said, Dean was there. He was lying on his bed either sleeping or still unconscious. Sam couldn't tell which.

“Look at him lying there so peacefully. He looks too young and innocent to hurt a fly. We both know better than that, don't we?” Lucifer chuckled to Sam in his head. He walked over to Dean and began teasing Dean's nipples through his shirt. “Can't you just imagine all the fun we're going to have? Can't you just feel those pretty pink lips wrapped around your cock already? Or your cock shoving into that cute, tight, perky little ass?”

“Just leave him alone. You know he's no threat to you,” Sam begged.

“I don't think so, my boy. You see, he's my property now, my weapon. I'm going to claim him and use him just like I intended to use Cain before my big brother followed daddy's order and sent me into time out,” Lucifer chuckled evilly. “He's going to be a beautiful masterpiece for us, Sam. He's going to serve us well and make us both proud.”

Dean's nipples had hardened even though Dean was unconscious. Lucifer moved his hand to Dean's arm and stroked his finger lightly over the Mark of Cain. Dean's eyes opened, but he didn't try to move. He didn't even try to speak.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Sam demanded.

“I woke only the part of him already controlled by the Mark, which is already most of him. This part of him recognizes me and will respond to me. This part of him recognized me as the witch back in the house. That's why I was able to get close enough to put him to sleep, Sammy. 

“It's time to get to work on those great plans. Let me show you just how completely he belongs to me. I'm going to shut your mouth now, Sam, but I want you to enjoy this as much as I do.”

His entire conversation with Sam had been in his head. Lucifer now spoke softly into the room, “Strip for me.”

Sam watched in silent horror as Dean rose from the bed and stripped his clothes off, never taking his eyes from Lucifer. He saw his own hands reach out tease Dean's nipples before they pushed his brother gently to his knees. He felt his own cock harden as his other hand pushed it into Dean's mouth. He couldn't look away as Dean sucked his cock like he'd been born doing it. He couldn't help feeling turned on by those sensuous lips taking his cock all the way in.

Lucifer made him watch, which was bad enough, but he also let him feel it all...Dean's mouth on him, his hands on Dean's head, his body's response to the act...and Sam wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He never would have agreed to the witch's deal if he'd known this would happen to Dean.

“You know he's been letting Crowley fuck him, right? Well, it's more accurate to say he's been begging Crowley to fuck him, and he begs so beautifully. I even possessed Crowley a couple of times to get a preview. I have to say it was amazing. Your brother certainly knows how to take a hard dick, Sammy,” Lucifer taunted. “Crowley loves to pound him nice and hard. He's got that pretty little hole nice and prepared for us. Ready to give it a good pounding, Sammy? We both know you've wanted to for years.”

“No! Leave him the hell alone, Lucifer.”

“That ain't gonna happen. You know you want to fuck him as much as I do, maybe more. Don't try to hide it. I'm right here in your melon. I see it all. All those years of longing and desire for the brother who would never dirty you that way. You're about to get all your dirty little desires, Sammy. All of them and more.”

Sam tried to reply, but Lucifer wasn't allowing it. He was forced to watch and feel everything as Lucifer, in Sam's body, pulled Dean up, laid him out across the bed face down, and slammed into his brother's ass with no prep or concern for Dean's body.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling when Dean spread his legs and hiked his ass up higher to take it without complaint. In fact, it was obvious that Dean was enjoying it.

“Like I said, Sam, he's my property. He will do anything I want him to. He will take anything I dish out. And he'll do it willingly and happily. He's going to make the perfect little fuck toy as well as the perfect weapon. I'm going to see to that,” Lucifer said as he thrust deep and hard into Dean's ass again and again. “Look at him, Sam. Look at how much he wants it, how much he enjoys being used and abused by a strong man with a big dick.”

Sam was forced to watch, feel, and listen as Dean moaned in pleasure at being fucked by Lucifer. He couldn't have imagined Dean grabbing ankle for any man, much less Crowley or Lucifer, and certainly not for him. Yet here Dean was, responding with pleasure to each command Sam's voice gave and each push into his body by Sam's. He pushed back onto Sam's cock, arched his back as Sam's nails drew down his sides, and begged to be fucked harder. Sam couldn't deny that Lucifer was right about one thing; Dean begged beautifully.

“He's got demon strength from my Mark now, Sam. No human could possibly satisfy him in bed anymore. Not even a dozen at once. The only things strong enough to please him are demons, or maybe angels. You like that idea, don't you? Admit it, Sam, you do. No more whoring waitresses for him, no more one night stands. Just you and me now. He responds even better to us than he did to me in Crowley. It's obvious he likes giving it up to you.

“I'm going to wake another small part of him now, Sam, and I want you to pay attention when I do. You're going to hear some things that will rock your world even more than I have,” Lucifer laughed inside Sam's head as he leaned over and touched the Mark on Dean's arm.

“Sam!” Dean cried out. “Harder, Sammy, please fuck me harder! Fuck, Sammy! Please, little brother, harder!”

Sam gasped in his head. Lucifer spoke in Sam's voice, “Want me that bad, big brother? Want your little brother to fuck your brains out and own you, fuck you like a slutty little whore and make you mine forever?”

“Yes, Sammy, fuck yes! Always wanted you. Always wanted to be yours. Please, Sammy!”

Dean continued to beg for Sam to fuck him deeper and harder. Lucifer obliged with Sam's body. “Now do you see, Sam? The only parts of Dean that are awake right now are those controlled by me and the part where he hides his deepest desire. You are his deepest desire. He will never turn against me anyway because he bears my Mark, but his loyalty is cemented by the fact that I'm wearing you.

“You think this is all such a bad thing. Well, it's your fault. If you had just given him what he needed years ago, I would never have had the chance to claim him now. All you ever had to do to stop me was to claim your brother like a soul mate should.”

“How do I know he isn't responding to some order from you through the damn Mark?” Sam demanded.

“When have I ever lied to you, Sammy? Aside from the part about letting Dean go, that is. That was a necessary deception. You would never have believed me if I had told you the truth that Dean belongs to me now more than you ever did. Of course, I really wasn't lying then. I could tell Dean he's free to go, but he wouldn't leave. He belongs to me. His loyalty would keep him here no matter how many times I told him to leave.”

“You were going to make me kill him if I didn't agree to serve you.”

“What I handed you was a plain old double-edged knife. Yes, it would have killed Dean, for about an hour. I would have forced you to watch him wake up with black eyes. He makes such a good demon, don't you think?”

“My brother is not a damn demon.”

“He is a demon, part demon, anyway. He has been since he climbed off Alistair's rack and cut into that first soul. The angels thought they got there soon enough that he could be cleansed. They were wrong. There was a very small cloud left too deep inside for them to reach. Azazel teased him about you possibly coming back wrong. Ironic that Dean's the one who came back wrong. That's the real reason heaven chose to use Adam instead. Michael couldn't wear Dean because Dean's part demon.

“That makes it easier for my Mark to finish the process. Dean will be a full demon again in no time. He'll fight for us. He'll rape for us. He'll kill for us. Just like a good demon should.”

“Dean hates demons. He'll never be one. He'll kill himself first.”

“He used to hate demons. He hated Ruby because he was jealous. He knew she was a demon and which one she was as soon as she opened the door of that motel room she was sharing with you when he got back. He was pissed because he wanted to be the one fucking her, and he wanted to be the one you were fucking, just like this.

“Notice he never even tried to kill Crowley. He only kills demons when not to would make you suspicious.”

“You can't know what he thinks or feels.”

“I know what you think and feel because I'm in your head. I know what he thinks and feels because I finally claimed him by my Mark. I told you he was grabbing ankle for Crowley. What I didn't tell you was that he's been doing it since a week after you met the demon. He quit for a while. A long while, actually. Then you went and told him you didn't want to be brothers anymore. He summoned Crowley that night and begged to be fucked before Crowley could even ask what he wanted.”

“I don't believe you,” Sam snarled.

“Of course, he wouldn't do it in the bunker where you might walk in. Dean was the one who suggested Crowley take him to hell and fuck his brains out there. I'll let you in on a little known secret, Sammy. It's not just torture that makes demons. Any sexual activity in hell slowly turns a human soul into a demon. Dean knew that. The demon part of Dean grew fifteen times that night because he chose to let it. Maybe he was hoping it would take away the pain of your words.

“Crowley fucked that fledgling demon good. Almost as good as we are right now. It was good enough to Dean that he summoned Crowley again the next night. Crowley took him back to hell and fucked him again. This time he let a few other demons join in. I wish I could have seen it, Dean on his knees with one cock in his mouth and another in his ass while he jacked off two more and had mouths sucking and biting each of his nipples and ass cheeks. Dean still wasn't satisfied. Crowley called in his personal hell hound and Dean hiked his ass in the air to be mounted and knotted. That hound bred him like a little bitch, and Dean loved every second of it.

“He still does. He hikes it up for a hell hound at least once a month, sometimes more. He still bends over for Crowley and however many demons Crowley gives him to. He does whatever they demand of him to get them to fuck him. He's sucked off hell hounds, tortured and fucked souls on the rack, and once he raped two twelve year old virgins a boy and a girl. He loves it all and begs for more every damn time.

“Or he did. He belongs to us now. No one and nothing touches him without our permission, and that includes Crowley. Of course, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let the hound keep his monthly bitch visits. He keeps that hound good and satisfied.” 

Lucifer never let up pounding into Dean. Every thrust, every moan from Dean, every word Lucifer spoke filled Sam with more hate. Dean belonged to him, and no one else had the right to touch him. Sam wanted more than anything to make them all pay.

Sam tried to fight the hold Lucifer had on him and kick the angel out. “Now, now, Sammy. I can bring you along for the ride so you can keep an eye on our fuck toy slash weapon or I can put you to sleep and drive Dean until he drops dead from fighting to return me to power. You're not getting rid of me either way because you said yes and swore to be my obedient servant forever. You're mine. So what's it gonna be, Sam? You gonna tag along and enjoy the trip or are you ready for a siesta?”

Sam sat back in his head and tried to think of anything other than what Lucifer was using his body to do to his brother or the words the damn fallen angel had said. Lucifer wouldn't let him. He heard every sigh, every moan, and every plea that Dean made to be fucked harder . He felt Dean's body under his hands as Lucifer slapped, fondled, and scratched Dean. He tasted Dean's skin when Lucifer sucked and bit marks into it. He felt Dean's tight ass squeezing his cock as Lucifer kept thrusting harder and harder. He kept seeing images of Dean bending over for Crowley, getting gang banged by demons, or getting knotted by a hell hound. Sam couldn't stop it. When he felt Dean squeeze tightly around his cock from coming, Sam came, too.

Because Lucifer was a supernatural being and was in complete control, Sam's body rebounded almost immediately. His cock didn't even have a chance to get soft. Lucifer just kept right on thrusting into Dean.

“Stop it. You got off. Leave him alone now,” Sam demanded.

“Oh, no, no, Sam. The more of our come he takes, the more obedient he will be to us. Make no mistake about it, Sammy boy, Dean bears my Mark, and you said yes. I own you both now. I intend to make sure I never lose either one of you again,” Lucifer growled. “To be honest, owning the two of you is almost as intoxicating as the knowledge that I will soon rule the universe.”

Lucifer kept fucking Dean through the night and the next morning no matter how much Sam protested. Dean was now on his knees in a pool of blood and come that had run down his legs from his ass. Sam felt it all. He climaxed in his head each time Lucifer climaxed in his body. He was crying inside from the frustration of not being able to help Dean, and at the same time he was shamefully turned on by the words Lucifer kept taunting him with, the images those words caused in his head, and enjoying fucking his brother hard and deep. The longer Lucifer fucked Dean, the more Sam wanted him to.

When Dean had collapsed on his stomach, Lucifer rolled him over and slid Sam's cock right back into Dean's ass and kept right on thrusting, pounding Dean even harder in this position as they lay in blood and come. Sam couldn't look at Dean's blank eyes that just kept staring at the man fucking him. Dean didn't even have the strength left to moan anymore. Lucifer pulled out and shoved his cock in Dean's mouth. Dean obediently opened his mouth for it. The angel possessing Sam came twice down Dean's throat, laughing with glee both times as he felt Sam's pleasure at Dean's throat convulsing around his cock.

Lucifer was finally, if only for the moment, done with Dean. He put the Marked man back to sleep and stretched out on the bed beside him. Sam noticed that the Mark glowed this time when Lucifer touched it.

“Why us?” Sam asked.

“Because you were created for it. You already know you come from a long line of angel vessels. Each and every single one of your ancestors was preparation for the two of you. You're the perfect vessels for us.”

“We didn't ask for this, none of it.”

“No, you didn't, but that doesn't matter. It is what it is, God's plan,” Lucifer said and stretched. He rolled onto his side and began fingering Dean's ass. He smiled as Dean tried to respond. He leaned down and bit Dean's nipple. He laughed as he felt Sam moan in pleasure right along with Dean.

“You know Cas lied to you, right? Or maybe I should say he was mistaken in the information he gave you. All the demon blood you consumed before saying yes to me the first time was completely unnecessary. Your body has been perfectly able to accommodate me since the day you were conceived. The demon blood was never anything but a catalyst to open your mind to your destiny,” Lucifer said. “Why do you think no one ever said Dean would have to take any special steps to accommodate Michael?

“In fact, the demon blood was a hindrance to me and helped you regain a measure of control. Had you not consumed that blood, you would have been unable to fight me then. Everything would have happened the way my father wanted it to.

“By the way, do you remember how easy it was for Dean to find those last demons you drank?”

“You basically sent them to us.”

“Nope. Crowley did because Dean asked him to. Do you know when Dean asked him to? The night before while Crowley's cock was still in his ass. Yeah, little brother's about to take a dive into eternity, and big brother's playing house in hell with the one demon little brother hates the most. I think he took a knotting that night, too.”

“The powers?” Sam asked. He really didn't want to hear any more about Dean and Crowley or hell hounds.

“Were always there. They're still there, as a matter of fact, tucked nice and warm and deep inside you. That's what makes us even stronger together. The demon blood was just a placebo to get you to learn and use them, Sam. Plus I applaud Lilith for sending Ruby to you. Little bitch was a master manipulator. She played you like a violin. It was beautiful to watch.”

“I'll eventually find a way to beat you. You know that. I did it before.”

“Oh, Sammy, no, you won't. You will not kick me out until you find a way to save Dean. Before you finally accept, or more accurately, stop caring that no way exists, you will have been my vessel, part of me, for so long that you will have started to merge with me. You and I are going to become a new being. There'll be no more you as you are now, and there'll be no me the way I am now. We will be one new and powerful being.”

“No!”

“Oh, yes. And it will happen so much faster than you could expect. It will happen without you even noticing. It's already happening. You just don't feel it yet, but I do. It's much further along than you think because you have no demon blood in you this time to slow it down. The more we become one being, the more Dean belongs to us. You like that part of it whether you admit it or not.”

“I won't let you win. I won't let you keep hurting Dean.”

“I'm not hurting Dean. Look at him trying to respond to us now, trying to fuck himself on our fingers. He's enjoying every minute of our time together. He does every time I possess someone to fuck him. Yeah, I've used more than just Crowley to get a piece of that sweet ass. It's too good to resist. I even considered possessing his favorite hell hound.”

“Wait, if you've fucked him before, why haven't you already claimed him?”

“I can only claim him in my true vessel, you, Sammy. You were always meant to claim ownership of Dean one way or another.

“As for the other, I've already won, Sammy. Did you know that half of the times you fucked Ruby you were really fucking me? When you licked her pussy after she came, it was my come you were consuming. It was me you were addicted to, not demon blood or Ruby. What you truly wanted and craved was me. You didn't pay much attention back then, but there were times Ruby's blood was so much better than other times. No other demon's blood ever tasted quite right. None of it ever made you feel quite as good.”

“That's a lie. You were still in the cage.”

“Only part of me. Only part of me was ever in the cage. Enough of me was out here to play traffic cop and maneuver people where I wanted and needed them to be. Like getting that misinformation to Castiel or sending Crowley to you and your brother.”

“What does Crowley have to do with anything? He helped us beat you.”

“Did he? Or did he simply maneuver himself into a position to gain your trust, get Dean to bend over for him, and take over hell if I didn't succeed? Think, Sam. Use that big brain of yours while you still have control of it. Who got Bobby back on his feet to help you? Who manipulated Dean into taking my Mark? Crowley has been looking after you for me all along. It was bloody brilliant, as he would say, to get my Mark on your brother. He will be well rewarded for that. We may just have to let him keep fucking Dean occasionally.”

“What exactly are you planning to do?”

“Simple. I'm going to rule everything. As soon as Dean is ready, we will take a trip downstairs. Crowley will hand hell over to me. Then I'll send Dean and a few demons under his command to heaven to take out all those pussy angels with balls enough to have any ambition of leading the others. Then Dean, my demons, and my angels will conquer the supernatural world. Those creatures will be the grunts that get humanity in line.

“Think about it Sam. Dean was right when he said you and he are the ones everyone else should be afraid of. Demons, angels, creatures, and humans will be falling to their knees at our feet, and Dean will be standing right by our side. He'll be sucking your dick any damn time you want no matter where, when, or who's around. He'll bend over and grab ankle for you the same way. You'll have him any time, place, and way you want him.”

“I won't let you do this.”

“You don't have a choice anymore,” Lucifer yelled in Sam's head. “You said yes. You gave me your body and your soul forever. Get it through your thick head, Sam. You said yes. You gave yourself to me. I own you now, and that Mark on your brother means I own him, too. You both belong to me. You both will belong to me forever. Let me do this? You're going to help me do this. Let me show you again.”

Lucifer touched the Mark on Dean's arm. It glowed brighter this time, bright enough to light the room, and Sam felt a deep heat in his gut when it did. Dean opened his eyes, rolled over, and started sucking Sam's cock. Again, there was nothing Sam could do.

“He's almost ready. All I did was wake him. Sucking me, sucking us, he knew I wanted that without me even ordering him to do it. He's doing this on his own,” Lucifer grinned. “It won't be long at all now.”

“He wouldn't be so eager if you woke him completely.”

“Sammy,” Lucifer singsonged, “I did wake him completely. This is all Dean sucking you down right now.”

Dean pulled off of Sam's cock and said, “ I can hear this entire conversation in your head, Sam, and Lucifer is right. This is all me. I'm right here, and I'm all his. I'll be yours, little brother, when you give in and let the inevitable happen. I'll belong to you because you'll be one with Lucifer.”

Dean had begun stroking Sam's cock as he spoke. Now he licked his way up Sam's body, then he rose up and impaled himself on Sam. He began rubbing circles on Sam's peaked nipples with his fingertips as he slowly rose and sank on Sam's cock. 

Dean spoke in a softer voice than Sam had heard from his brother in years, “This was his true plan all along, to come after us when we let our guard down. He did it, Sam. He beat God, and he beat us. He got us both. He won. He owns us now, and there is nothing we can do about it. 

“Hell, I don't want to do anything about it. It feels good to let go. I feel absolutely no guilt, no pain, no regret. You won't either once you've become one with him. It will feel so good, Sam, so good, so free,” Dean moaned as he threw his head back. “Let go, Sammy. Let destiny run its course. This is what's meant to be. This is what we're meant to be: Lucifer's servants, his property.

“It feels damn good to have your cock pounding into me instead of Crowley. Don't you like it, Sammy? Ain't I good for you? Lucifer is the reason we have this. He's the reason your cock is so deep inside me right now. You can own me, little brother, and never again wonder who I'm inside or who's inside me. I'll belong to you. You can own me and have me whenever you want.

“Lucifer's got us, and he ain't never gonna let either one of us go. You're gonna be one with him, and you'll never let me go. I wouldn't leave you anyway, so why shouldn't we sit back and enjoy the ride? It's truly wonderful, Sam. I promise I'll make it wonderful for you,” Dean said. His eyes turned jet black as he leaned down and kissed Sam, working his tongue inside Sam's mouth to explore and plunder.

Sam kissed back and began thrusting deep into Dean. He didn't even realize that Lucifer wasn't controlling his body.

Dean broke the kiss and began sucking on Sam's neck. When he stopped for a breath, he whispered, “That's it, Sammy, let go. Take me. Take me the way you always wanted to. Make me yours, little brother, all yours. I always wanted you to make me your bitch.”

Sam rolled them over and began thrusting harder and faster and deeper into Dean. Dean cried out in pleasure. Sam came...and he kept pounding into Dean. He didn't let up until dawn. He fucked Dean in the bed. He fucked Dean against the wall. He fucked Dean in the shower. He fucked Dean in every position imaginable. He made Dean come until he was coming dry, and then he fucked Dean more. He left bruises and bites all over Dean's body, marking him, staking his claim of ownership of his brother. 

Not once during the night was Lucifer able to exert control over Sam again. Not once did Sam think about Lucifer or realize that he was the one in control. He never even realized when the merger between himself and Lucifer was complete in the middle of the night.

Sam kissed Dean hard as he came one more time. He got up and walked over to the mirror. It was Sam that snapped his fingers and had Dean cleaned and dressed in jeans and flannel and himself cleaned and dressed in a white suit. It was Sam that said, “Let's go take what's ours, big brother.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam and Dean followed through on Lucifer's plan. When Crowley handed over hell, Sam killed him on the spot. Dean and a handful of demons took heaven easily. None of the angels were any match for Dean. They pledged eternal loyalty to Sam and followed his orders efficiently. 

Supernatural creatures put up more of a fight. It still didn't take long because Sam and Dean first trained their army in killing each type of creature. Only a few kinds were wiped completely out.

Once humans knew about all the things that go bump in the night, angels, and demons most of them cooperated. Less than an eighth of the human population had to be killed for the brothers to gain control.

The boys spent the next few centuries ordering angels to mate with fertile female humans, raping them if necessary. Sam's plan was to breed angels out of existence. It worked. He could have killed them all outright, but he found this to be more fun. Sam kept a few dozen angels caged in hell for demons to enjoy. He and Dean loved double teaming those in female meatsuits.

One angel tried to save the brothers by killing them by fire. Castiel was placed in solitary confinement never to be seen again. He went slowly insane and burned his grace out trying to escape.

Dean had demons scouring humanity for the worst kind of beings, ones that raped and killed for the fun of it. Those humans were taken to the pit and fast tracked to becoming demons. They were used to find and painfully terminate any being who even thought about rising up against Sam and Dean.

The boys set up breeding camps for young females to be impregnated by any means. Some were subjects for IVF. Others were raped at camp parties attended by human males who paid a high price to participate. The offspring were raised in other camps until they were sixteen. They were then released into civilization. Humanity was kept well stocked for creatures like vampires and werewolves. 

There were also camps where females of breeding age were kept to provide entertainment to creatures who enjoyed sex with humans. Gang rape parties were often held. Sam and Dean attended many of those, enjoying the spectacle of young girls being mounted by creatures much stronger and much meaner. Any pregnancies were protected with the offspring going to the proper alpha. Dean often took a hell hound's knot on those nights while Sam watched and encouraged the hound. Dean would suck Sam while he was knotted with the hound.

Pregnancy in general civilization was illegal and punishable by imprisonment in the camp for creature entertainment after the offspring was born and taken. Rape in general civilization was illegal and punishable by being fed to flesh eating creatures. The only judge and jury was Sam and Dean.

Females in the camps who survived past child bearing years were given to certain alphas for food, entertainment, or turning. The vamp, shapeshifter, and werewolf alphas had won favor with Sam and Dean when they were the first to ensure their kind served Sam. Many alphas sent gifts of their young to Sam and Dean as hell hound treats.

The eighth century after Sam merged with Lucifer saw God brought before Sam on his throne in heaven. Dean dragged the bound being in and dropped him at Sam's feet. “For you, my king.”

“Aw, Dean. You know I love it when you bring me presents. Come here.”

Dean stepped up to the throne and bowed before Sam. Sam pulled his cock from his pants, and Dean eagerly began sucking him.

Sam ordered God taken to the pit to be ripped to shreds by hell hounds, then he came down Dean's throat.

“Isn't that sentence a bit harsh, my king?” one of his demons asked.

“Fuck no,” Sam roared. “The bastard let my brother be ripped apart by hell hounds. It's time for him to see what that's like.”

Demon guards dragged God away.

“Do you see it now, Sammy? After all this time, do you see it?” Dean asked as he looked up at Sam.

“See what, De?” Sam asked.

“You're you. You're only you. If any part of Lucifer had been left in you, you would have bitched about God preferring humans or having him exiled. You didn't say any of that. You said he deserved it because he let it happen to me. You're you. You absorbed Lucifer, his powers, his intelligence, even his hatred, but you're still you. You're the true boy king ruling with a cruel, iron hand.”

“That's all because of you. Lucifer's plan was to absorb me. He wanted my powers and my skill and knowledge as a hunter. He failed because Crowley got you to take the Mark. You're still here to keep me grounded. If he'd just killed you like he initially planned, he would have won. I'd have been lost without you, De.”

“You should know by now that I ain't never leaving you again, Sammy.”

Sam leaned down and kissed his brother.


End file.
